1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to lighting systems. In particular, this invention directs itself to fluorescent type lighting systems. More in particular, this invention relates to the conversion of ultraviolet radiation into the visible portion of the electromagnetic spectrum through impingement of the ultraviolet photons with a fluorescent coating. Still further, this invention relates to an electrodeless fluorescent type lighting system which utilizes an excitation mechanism for generating both an enclosed magnetic field and an induced electrical field which is substantially parallel and in the same direction as the magnetic field to accelerate electrons within a substantially closed volume for collision with gaseous composition atoms.
2. Prior Art
Fluorescent type lighting tubes are known in the prior art of lighting systems. In general, such prior art fluorescent type lighting systems include a mixture of noble gases such as neon, argon, and possibly a secondary gas such as mercury. Such prior art fluorescent tubes are generally provided with a pair of filament type electrodes which are coated with a material having the property of readily emitting electrons when heated. When electrical current is introduced to the prior art filament fluorescent light tubes, such filaments heat up and emit electrons with the filaments alternatively acting as an anode and a cathode. In such prior art fluorescent type tubes, extremely high voltages between the electrodes is necessitated in order to initiate the noble gas discharge. Thus, such prior art fluorescent lighting systems necessitate higher initial input of electrical energy and further necessitate the use of starters and ballasts for initiation of the self-sustaining discharge. Utilization of such systems provides for a complicated system and increases the cost expenditures for production of such prior art lighting systems.
In general, prior art fluorescent lighting systems require a fluorescent tube to be a generally linearly or arcuately extended cylindrical device of specified diameter. The diameters for such fluorescent tubes are selected for efficient operation. Thus, such prior art fluorescent tubes are restricted in their design as a function of operation efficiency. In opposition, the subject lighting system may be formed of a plurality of designs including spherical, cylindrical, or other design contour depending upon a particular application. The subject system is not bounded by the design criteria, since the subject system operates without electrodes and does not depend upon an electric field which extends from end to the other of a tubular structure, as is provided by the prior art systems.
In prior art fluorescent type lighting tubes, during each cycle of operation, the electrons flow in a single direction creating a concentration at one end of the prior art fluorescent tube which allows ions to recombine on the wall of the tube. Thus, such prior art systems provide for a limitation as to the minimum diameter since a very small diameter would increase the occurrence of the recombination of electrons with ions without the production of ultraviolet radiation.
Prior art fluorescent type systems are also limited in operating efficiency due to the re-absorption of ultraviolet radiation by the metallic gas composition material. As photons of ultraviolet radiation are emitted with the collision of electrons and ions, the photons may be attenuated by the metallic gas. Thus, the limitation is related to the distance that the photons must travel and this in effect limits the maximum diameter of such prior art fluorescent lighting systems. The re-absorption is a function of both the distance that the photons must travel and the gas pressure within the fluorescent lighting tubes.
In opposition, the subject lighting system is not bounded by the above-referenced limitation, as the recapturing of electrons by ions on the walls of the lighting system does not occur, since the collision between ions and electrons is maintained within a closed volume boundary.